the princess and the robber
by tfa230
Summary: this is an original story, fairy tail is not mine nether is the image (If i remember to put one up). a young princess in the kingdom of fiore, is the last of the 12 princesses in the different kingdoms. Will the robbers heart soften, of will all chaos break out. this is a nalu story manly, with small amounts of gruvia, gale, jerza, and miruxis. Rated T for language, and thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! im new at this so i hope you enjoy**

It was a day like any other, Levey, Juvia, and I were sitting in the garden talking about life

"So i heard a rumor around town that there's this guy going around and stealing princesses you better be careful Lu-chan" Levey said sounding worried

"Yah i herd that to", Juvia said concerned "My cousin apparently got kidnapped by that same guy and he has pink hair" she shivered as she said that.

"Well I'm not to worried if they want to tangle with a Celestia wizard a gymnast and an ass kicker for fun then they can be my guest" i said as i stud up summoned a spirit and did a flying round house kick at a tree.

"Well if your asking me to come get you i can go for you next" came a voice from in the forest. Before i knew what was happened a man with pink hair had a gun to Juvia's head. "Now would you like your friend to live of should i kill her and then take you by force" He said with a smirk.

"Put her down i will come with you but if you hurt her in anyway you will regret it" i glared at him and he seemed to shrink back he set Juvia down and bound my hands behind my back. As we walked away i could hear Levey crying because she couldn't figure out what way we went, i lifted my bound hands to feel tears running down my face.

"What are you crying about i let her live didn't I, that's very nice of me concertinaing i could have taken you anytime i wanted to and killed everyone too" he whisper yelled as we walked deeper into the forest.

"I don't normally cry, so don't get the wrong idea," i whimpered "I'm scared, never going to see my friends again, and just to top it all of the marriage for my kingdom will have to be called of and there will be a possibility of war" i glared over at him just to see him cringe under my stare "did you even think what this would do for my kingdom i dont even care about whats going to happen to me but what about all the innocent people in the kingdom. huh?"

"Why do you call it your kingdom" He said with a sharp tone "Its not yours"

"It is as of last week" He looked at me in surprise, "My dad died of the plauge along with my mother and older sister, now its just me and my younger brother acnologia who wants war" i felt another tear slide down my cheek and quickly wiped it away

"Its okay to be sad i loved your father, your the last one i needed and I was sad when the time came that i had to take you" he looked sincere in tell we made it to our destination.

 **Im going to try and leave it at a cliff-hanger i hope you like it plz comment and review (are they the same thing) if you have any ideas i will try to get the next one out as soon as possible hopefully it wont be so short (sorry about the sort ness)**


	2. im so sorry

**Ok I'm so sorry about this I really wanted to get a story out soon but I don't think that can happen because I was sick and have a lot of homework to catch up on….. I also have an F in math so my dad is limiting my computer use. i just relisted i should have been writing story's instead of apologizing sorry bye :33333  
**


	3. Chapter 2 a kitty :3

It was as if we were in a different world, there were girls in all different colors put in cages in the clearing. There wasn't another cage in the clearing just an old creaky house, I was scared and automatically grabbed his arm and didn't let go. He looked at me with concerned eyes but he soon relisted why I was scared

"You don't have to be scared," he said in a sweet voice "you are only going in there in tell we can get you a proper cage" he smiled as if that would make me feel better.

"Wow that makes me feel so much better thank you" I said sarcastically. I looked like I had hurt him and I was about to say sorry before I remembered he had kidnapped me.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," he pouted

"That coming from the guy who almost killed my best friends and is holding me prisoner" I yelled. I had gotten the attention of a raven haired guy who wasn't wearing a shirt. "WHY ARNE'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT!"I said as I stood in front of him with my hand raised to slap him.

"What when did this happen!" he looked surprise. Dodging the slap which I had guessed he had to do a lot.

"I'm sorry this is our resident stripper, Gray Fullbuster" said the pink haired guy "Oh and my name is Natsu Dragneel"

"Well nice to meet you but I have to warn you my friend juvia will most likely find us now" I said with a smirk "she is literally in love with the stripper". I giggled as gray looked at me Dum founded un-tell he relisted who I was talking about.

"Wait you know Juvia", he looked concerned "do you know how she found me here but if that is a thing we are now in trouble". We all looked towards a rustling in the bushes, when no other than juvia herself popped out and jumped on top of gray.

"Well, speak of the devil" I said with a smirk, Juvia looked up at me and jumped on top of me with tears in her eyes.

"Juvia was so worried" she cried into my shoulder "She thought she would never see you again". We sat there for along time, like along time.

"Ok so i don't mean to interrupt but i think its time to get her in to her cage" Natsu tried to lift her up but one glare from juvia and he backed up in fright.

 ***Natsu's POV***

'this girl must be crazy i just had a gun to her head like an hour ago' i thought to myself.

"Hey flame brain"Gray yelled, "what are you doing over there staring at lucy and juvia for"

"I'm not staring... I'm observing"i snickered.

"well i guess she doesn't have to have a cage she could stay in my apartment" i thought out loud. When everyone looked over at me they had questioning looks on there faces. "Well she said she didn't want to go in a cage but someone is going to have to watch her so i will i like teasing her" I said with and evil smile.

"I think id rather go in the cage" Lucy said with a terrified look on her face as she held on to juvia like her life depended on it.

"Come on its not that bad i mean i have a cat"I smiled

"Why didn't you say that sooner can we go now" she exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye.'So this is where our story starts little luce, hey luce... i like it' i thought happily.

"Ok you can come with me Luce" i said with a large grin on my face.

"Luce?" she questioned.

"Yah, i just thought of it and no one else can call you it, ok Luce" i said as i garbed her hand.

"Hey were are we going?" she asked

"were going to my apartment remember" i smiled.


	4. im a loser

I'm a loser

and im so sorry one day my laptop was working fine the next it wouldn't charge.

I just got it back to working so i will soon have out more chapters and possibly a new story but probs not.

Again im so sorry i feel really stupid that i didn'yt find a different way to post so im really very sorry.

Plz dont hate me im sorry im sorry im sorry


End file.
